<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Stop a Curse by galacticlance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162099">How to Stop a Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlance/pseuds/galacticlance'>galacticlance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bakugo has wings, Bakugo is greek, But we love her, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Capture the Flag, Fluff, Kirishima is roman, M/M, Mina's a bit of a little shit, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Play Fighting, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Teasing, half the reason I wrote this, kiribaku, lots of fluff, smooches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlance/pseuds/galacticlance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakugo spun, summoning a spear to his palm and throwing it in the same motion. He couldn’t control the projectile like his mother could, but it was annoying how he always had a weapon on hand. </p><p>Nonetheless, the Legion was nothing if not excellent at training for combat. Kirishima raised his shield, deflecting the spear into a nearby bush. Elegant? No, not really, but it did the job. </p><p>“Oi! Rude much?” he called, double checking the leather straps on his arm.</p><p>“Shitty hair,” Bakugo snarled, wings spreading into what was actually a rather intimidating stance. </p><p>-- -- -- </p><p>Whenever the legion visits camp, there's a game of capture the flag. After all, what's a winning streak for if not to grant bragging rights?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Stop a Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a zine sample, but heck I wanna continue this au! I may or may not have assigned people their godly parents regardless of whether I mentioned them in the fic. It was fun but  h a r d. Sato I'm looking at you man.</p><p>Trying to cut down my notes section because I'm not sure if anyone reads these lol.</p><p>Ally, you know how much I love you, but seriously, you are <i>amazing</i>. Find her on <a href="https://twitter.com/okerzaude">Twitter</a>.</p><p>Come say hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/galacticlance">Twitter</a>, <a href="https://galacticlance.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, or <a href="https://www.instagram.com/galacticlance_/">Instagram</a>, though I'm all but dead on everything apart from twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kirishima’s gladius had been abandoned pretty quickly into the battle. This was thanks to a shock from Kaminari travelling quickly down the demigod’s celestial bronze daggers and into the legionnaire's arm. So of course Kirishima instinctively dropped the thing sending electricity into his body, who wouldn’t?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had his shield, though, and honestly he somewhat preferred it. Defence was his speciality, and a good shield could deal a lot more damage than one would think if you knew what you were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perched in a tree, Kirishima had been separated from the bulk of the battle. While they hadn’t brought the entire legion, their numbers were about that of a cohort, maybe a little more. Perfect for a friendly game of capture-the-flag against the Greeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact both praetors had come - an unusual occurrence, but Yaomomo wanted to see her girlfriend and Todoroki needed to talk to Yagi - the insanely powerful son of Chione and legacy of Vulcan was sitting this one out. Camp Half Blood always complained it was unfair when Todoroki fought, and sure, it kinda was, but then again, it wasn’t like the Greeks didn’t have just as powerful demigods on their side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Shinso was a son of Somnius, the Legion wasn’t the place for him, and Camp certainly loved his ability to put large groups of people to sleep - hence why Yaomomo had tasked Shoji and Tokoyami with taking him out as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, the Greeks had the upper hand when it came to victory. A certain son of Nike was able to curse anyone he wanted with the promise of defeat for a day or so. It pained Kirishima, but in the efforts of continuing the Legion’s winning streak, they’d all been strictly instructed to stay away from Bakugo until the battle began. The less people he could curse, the higher their chance of winning was, and he had to see his victim to curse them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a disturbance to Kirishima’s left, someone splashing through the stream, and Tsu’s grunts of exertion were clear. The naiad centurion had befriended the greek naiads some time ago, permitted to share their source when she visited and thus being on border defence every game. Without her, Kirishima doubted they’d have won nearly as many times as they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her yell something, tone annoyed but words too far away to be properly understood. Kirishima tightened his grip on his shield, coiling into a battle ready position as best he could in the boughs of the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rustle behind him, something dropping to the ground in a relatively clear area between the trees. While they weren’t as lustrous as his mother’s were, Kirishima knew who it was the moment he caught sight of the golden orange gleam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo looked like he had been in every battle throughout the entire woods thrice over, despite not inheriting that aspect of his mother’s power. His hair was mussed, twigs and feathers sticking out at angles, there was a thin trail of blood leaking from a cut above his eyebrow, and even the shining pair of wings that adorned his back looked like they’d seen better days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as always, his grin was bordering on feral, eyes wild and hungry for his next fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who was Kirishima to deny him one? Really, it’d been too long since they’d seen each other, what better time than now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His descent from the tree was somewhat less than graceful, but at least he landed on his feet and didn’t stumble </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo spun, summoning a spear to his palm and throwing it in the same motion. He couldn’t control the projectile like his mother could, but it was annoying how he always had a weapon on hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, the Legion was nothing if not excellent at training for combat. Kirishima raised his shield, deflecting the spear into a nearby bush. Elegant? No, not really, but it did the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Rude much?” he called, double checking the leather straps on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shitty hair,” Bakugo snarled, wings spreading into what was actually a rather intimidating stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, Kats,” Kirishima kept his shield up, beginning to circle in the tight space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another spear was thrown, but he was expecting it, ducking out the way and letting it embed itself into a tree. No doubt the dryad would be along to complain about the golden weapon buried point deep into her bark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again! You missed me!” There were very few people who could get away with poking Bakugo in such a way and come out of it unscathed. Kirishima sure liked to abuse his power whenever he got the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like tartarus I missed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sorry to break it to you man, but I’m here and the spear’s there.” He gestured with his free arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, shitty hair, if I wanted to hit you you’d be impaled by now. But Aizawa would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> me if I maimed someone again. Now hurry up and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m getting impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight yourself! It’s not like I’m stopping you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo smirked, as if he’d been under some order to keep things civil and had suddenly got the go-ahead to throw all he had at Kirishima. In a way, he had. Despite how aggressive and pushy he seemed, Kirishima knew he had self restraint, that he did actually care. A little. Deep down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Με τη δύναμη της Nike-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh no you don’t!” Kirishima charged forwards, forcing Bakugo to halt the curse to defend himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” He tried to pull the shield from Kirishima, momentarily forgetting it was strapped to his arm and thus wasn’t going anywhere if he pulled, resorting to yanking it sideways off the son of Bellona’s arm and shoving hima backwards to put some space between them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Με τη δύναμη της-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> say?” Using his free hand, Kirishima hooked his fingers around the straps of Bakugo’s chestplate, pulling the other close and crashing their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Bakugo tried to pull away, but there was a reason why Kirishima had earned himself the nickname ‘Unbreakable’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” he teased after a good few moments, having retreated mere centimetres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A white-hot explosion of pain blossomed in Kirishima’s groin area, and he doubled over, eyes watering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s low, even for you. Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jupiter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo just snorted, scoffing as Kirishima groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Με τη δύναμη της Nike, σας καταρατώ- </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima had lunged, tackling Bakugo to the ground and laying atop of him, grinning like an idiot through the slowly lessening pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me, you asshole!” Bakugo squirmed, trying to shake him, clawing at Kirishima’s arms and kicking his shins. Kirishima just laughed, further pinning the winged demigod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d missed this, the friendly tussles that meant nothing, the insults and the petty scrapping, and not just because it was Bakugo. The legion was very strict, and sure, it wasn’t like they never had any free time, but training was so intense that by the time it came to it, all you wanted to do was visit the baths or nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camp was a lot laxer in that aspect, but of course, they weren’t training an army. You could goof off, you controlled what you did with your time, you didn’t have to uphold yourself to the highest standard. No wonder Shinso preferred it here. Not to say that Kirishima wanted to leave before his ten years was up, but he could see the appeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were anyone else, Bakugo could have thrown them off by now. Bakugo </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have thrown them off by now. True, Kirishima was pretty darn strong and pretty darn heavy, but he couldn’t attribute </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> his success to that alone. It hadn’t escaped his notice that perhaps Bakugo had </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> him lie on top of him, perhaps he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kirishima twine their legs together and immobilized him, not to mention his wings were laying splayed out but mostly still, fluttering for effect but not being used in any way to help Bakugo’s situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima knew from experience that the guy was a sucker for physical touch. He never had much growing up, and although Katsuki liked to pretend he hated everyone and everything, Kirishima had been forced to spend a night in odd positions after the other fell asleep on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell yourself whatever you want, Kats, but you’re not getting rid of me.” Kirishima grinned the most shiteating grin he could manage, and although it didn’t compare in the slightest to Bakugo’s, he thought it got the point across pretty well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki harrumphed, and Kirishima could feel his muscles extend to call a spear. There was only really one way to stop Bakugo successfully summoning a weapon, and that was to fill his hands. So long as the space in which the spear manifested was filled, it would remain in whatever abyss it was stored in prior to the event. And so Kirishima slid his hands up Bakugo’s forearms and into his palms, meshing their fingers together and giving him the best death grip he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he leaned his head down, touching their foreheads together. “And before you can try curse me again…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Bakugo didn’t fight the kiss. Sure, it was a little… enthusiastic, but he stopped fighting altogether. Win-win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time they kissed, Kirishima found, it still felt like the first time. Not that they were nervous, not that they were tentative (Bakugo had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been tentative or anything of the sort), but that it was almost explosive, in a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo didn’t deal in concealment and vagueity, he didn’t do things carefully, and he certainly didn’t do them gently. He was forward and brash, and that was how he kissed. He kissed Kirishima like it was the last time he’d ever be able to, like they hadn’t kissed for years, they hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other in years, even though it’d only been a matter of weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima had never been able to return such force, so for the most part, he just went along for the ride. It didn’t bother him, because he knew that Bakugo’s feelings matched - if not surpassed - the intensity of his actions. The simple fact that Katsuki let him so close was enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither demigod broke the kiss for more than a fraction of a second for a good while, until Kirishima felt a weight on his back, almost as if a third person had joined the pile. Bakugo grumbled as he tore himself away, following him for a moment, but Kirishima ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm weight was from the stunning pair of wings that had wrapped around him, hugging him close. Kirishima didn’t say anything, just looked at Bakugo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how else am I supposed to hold you, shitty hair? ‘S not like I can use my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. While Kirishima’s grip had subsided and Bakugo’s fingers curled into his, Kirishima was still holding him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Kats! That’s so sweet of you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhibit A to prove that Bakugo was clingy and craved physical closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up and kiss me again, dickhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo didn’t give Kirishima much choice on the matter - he constricted his wings, forcing Kirishima to close the space between them, once more taking his lips hostage with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they remained, tangled up in each other, making up for the weeks they’d spent apart since they’d last been able to see the other, rather too preoccupied to spare the battle around them any space in their memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Tsu’s splashing and general commotion as a fight broke out by the stream wasn’t enough to get them to raise their heads, even the victory cries from the Romans as the flag crossed the border wasn’t enough to get them to rejoin the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, a good quarter of an hour after it was over, it was a pointed clearing of the throat from almost directly to Kirishima’s right that caused both boys to spring apart, whacking foreheads in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While this is all good and well - very entertaining by the way - it’s gonna get dark soon, so unless you wanna be eaten by the Harpies, I’d recommend wrapping it up, boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina was standing over them, out of armour, her idea of a warm jacket (which was just a sleeveless, unbuttoned vest with some decorative faux fur) over her bright orange homemade crop top. Her hair was still as pink as ever against her dark skin, two yellowish brown horns poking out over the wild curls. ‘I’m part dryad on my dad’s side,’ she readily told anyone who asked. If you inquired more, she’d launch into an explanation about dominant and recessive genes, and since her mother, Iris, was a goddess and thus had no genes to pass on, the recessive genes couldn’t be masked. Kirishima had heard her speil many, many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, racoon eyes.” Bakugo’s answer was short and to the point, the middle finger implied with his tone, since Kirishima was still holding his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, you’re going for dismemberment? Kinky!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mina!” Kirishima went bright red, pushing up and out of Bakugo’s embrace, looking at his friend in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not criticizing you! Each to their own.” She shrugged, grinning teasingly. “But like seriously, we’re gonna miss the s’mores at the campfire. You two coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima said nothing, just picked himself and his shield up off the ground, offering a hand and hauling Bakugo up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are feathers in your hair, shitty hair.” Bakugo stepped a little closer than necessary, pulling some stray down from Kirishima’s flyaways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s leaves in your wings,” Kirishima all but murmured back. “You’re gonna have to let me groom them later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much space between them in the first place, but Bakugo closed it, kissing him yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima pulled away sheepishly. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I am quite conclusively a multishipper through and through. And thus I'm not gonna stick to the ship in the fic, just the universe.</p><p>Today's rec is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686441/chapters/56866816">level of concern</a> by the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics">LadybugsFanfics</a>. </p><p>If you're a fan of BakuShinKami, read this. If you're not, read this. It. Is. Amazing. I suck at expressing how awesome things are through written text, but like fricking heck, it's perfect. It's got angst, it's got fluff, it's got perfect representations of the three and their relationship. Please read it.</p><p>I try not to show how salty I get, but a lack of comments on a newly posted fic is not cool. It can be anything, but please, if you read this, leave a comment!</p><p>Once again, find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/galacticlance">Twitter</a>, <a href="https://galacticlance.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, or <a href="https://www.instagram.com/galacticlance_/">Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>